Bewitched
by Sandy Zanders
Summary: "There are not just demons lurking around in the dark of Assiah." Last thing Rin wanted on his path was the stirring of the unknown. Rated T for language and mild gore. OCs involved for the plot. Full Summary inside.
1. Prologue

_**Full Summary: **Rin clearly remembers what Father Shiro Fujimoto had said to him "All kinds of people will doubtless come after you for various different reasons."_

_Still he made a resolution to become stronger and defeat Satan and in the due course face the antagonism of both humans and demons alike. But when he heard-  
"There are not just demons lurking around in the dark of Assiah."_

_He dreaded to walk down the perplexing path he chose._

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own Ao no Exorcist as it belongs to Kazue Kato neither the cover image._

* * *

**Prologue**

_Everyone would choose a path, _

_Everyone will walk till the end, _

_Meeting at various crossroads, _

_Some leads to good while the others don't. _

_Is it right or wrong? _

_A decision pending as fear takes over. _

_Would you ever know what lies ahead without even taking a step forward on the chosen path?_

_Some would stray from their chosen path, _

_Some would stick till the end,_

_Some would wait at the crossroads. _

_We all bear burdens, _

_Some share_

_While others wither away under it._

**_"Rin Okumura! Do you have the strength to continue in the perplexing path that you chose?"_**


	2. Chapter 1

_**Full Summary: **Rin clearly remembers what Father Shiro Fujimoto had said to him "All kinds of people will doubtless come after you for various different reasons."  
Still he made a resolution to become stronger and defeat Satan and in the due course face the antagonism of both humans and demons alike. But when he heard-  
"There are not just demons lurking around in the dark of Assiah."  
He dreaded to walk down the perplexing path he chose._

_**A/N:**_ Hello Readers! I hope you liked the summary. The first chapter is just the opening for my OCs and I would slowly build all the relations with the characters.  
My story may or may not follow the Anime or Manga story-line or it will be a mixer of both. Spoiler alert! If you have not read the Manga.  
I always saw Rin not interacting with his 'high school' classmates till Godaiin started seeing demons.  
I'm uploading again after a few changes. Hope everyone likes it.

_**Disclaimer:** _I don't own Ao no Exorcist as it belongs to Kazue Kato neither the cover image.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

'High school' a certain raven haired girl sighed while taking her assigned seat at the back. She wanted the seat next to the window but it was taken by one of her classmate.  
"Lucky bastard!" She cursed under her breath while she watched her classmate stir a little to find a cosier position than before.

Soon the early morning bustle of the students started to seize indicating the start of homeroom. Only the sound of chalk hitting the board filled the otherwise silent classroom. The teacher introduced himself as 'Kiyoshi Suzuki' and asked all the students to give their introduction. On the cue, the boy sitting next to her lifted his head and wiped the drool off his face and stared blankly at the ceiling.

'Why am I staring at him?' as she mentally slapped her attention back to the introduction. She could feel the hammering of her heart as her turn for introduction closed in.

"Ayame Yukimura. Nice to meet you!" Satisfied with herself the raven haired girl with chocolate eyes sat down and continued paying attention to the introduction.

First step towards making new friends is to pay attention and at least remembering a few names. The sleepy guy introduced himself as 'Rin Okumura' and Ayame eagerly waited for her childhood best-friend's turn. She could barely see the top of her head, since the classroom was unnecessarily huge. "Isabel Gaveston. It is a pleasure to meet you all!" Her voice boomed, politely commanding all the heads to turn towards her.  
'Ahhh! You still have an authoritative sense.' Ayame smiled warmly at the thought of her best-friend.

The first day of school did not seem so bad to Ayame. The teacher started the class with proper enthusiasm and did a good job not scaring the students on day one. The classes were not repetitive but Ayame couldn't wait for lunch-break to arrive. As soon as the break bell chimed she ran towards Isabel not willing to waste a single second.

"Isabel~~" Ayame whined latching herself to the scarlet head.

"You shouldn't bully me." Isabel with a deadpan expression said to the taller raven haired girl.

"Isabel! You are really mean to Ayame."

Both the girls turned towards the new familiar voice. "Jannet!" Ayame screamed.  
A slim figure entered the class with long mid-waist auburn hair and wild emerald eyes. She was as tall as Ayame and also had a smile plastered on her beautiful face.

Ayame recently found that Jannet Auber and Isabel Gaveston were related. After a freak accident in the Auber household, Jannet's mother's sister took her in. Ayame, who usually spends most of her time with Isabel, welcomed Jannet easily into her life. It has just been a year since Jannet came to the Gaveston household but she has become an inseparable part of both Ayame and Isabel's life. The dynamic of Isabel and Jannet relationship has always kept Ayame in total loss for words.

Jannet lovingly messed Ayame's hair and pulled hard on Isabel's cheek.

"Stop that. It hurts." Isabel stated rubbing her now red cheeks.

"That's for being mean to Ayame~~" Jannet imitated Ayame's way of teasing Isabel.

"Get original." That statement from Isabel pierced through Jannet's heart and she animatedly fell down as a distressed maiden. Ayame burst down at Jannet's antics as Isabel's hazel eyes stabbed the 'lame duo' till death.

Jannet might be lame but she has entered the 'True Cross Academy' on scholarship and Isabel got some relaxation but Ayame had entered like any other rich, spoilt brat. When the warning bell rang Jannet headed towards her class along with other students who took 'The Special Intensive Program'.

Ayame knew that Isabel was smart and have always made the right decisions but she could not decipher her action this time. She could have taken the same course as Jannet but she opted for a 'regular course' and when Ayame posed the question Isabel just dispelled it by saying something in the lines of 'Not for me'.

Ayame hurried back to her seat and found that 'Rin Okumura' was not yet back and that name sounded oddly familiar. The empty seat was almost beckoning her to take it. 'Fight for a seat, that's childish!' She discarded the idea of asking her classmate for an exchange. When she saw her classmate enter the class and make him comfortable in the eternal bliss of the window seat, she was almost tempted to rip him off.

'It is my bad luck that I'm not going to be enjoying scenery this semester.' Ayame sighed again and only thing she remembered about her desk mate was his name, his deep blue hair and cerulean eyes.

'The space between desks is out of proportion that it doesn't even feel like having desk mate but I should at least try making new friends. High school life needs to be rosy after all!'

~~-o-~~

Jannet never wanted the lunch break to end but alas, things don't usually go the way you please. She lazily drew out her notebook and stretched out her long legs. One thing she is thankful to the Academy is its enormous space. The garden the trio looked at today was generously huge and Jannet swear that they were living in a city of its own (which is pretty much close enough). The sky was as clear as glass and the warmth of the sun had lovingly wrapped around them. Nobody knew how much Jannet wanted to be in 'regular course' with Isabel and Ayame but her promise came first.

She crossed her arms on the desk and gently rested her head on it. Inhaling heavily she closed her eyes to savour the break before the beginning of yet another lecture where the teacher would go on about the pride and importance of taking 'The Special Intensive Program'.  
'Yes, yes! We are excellent students who have a bright future in True-Cross and life-' her thought was interrupted by loud squealing of girls.

She snapped her head to see none other than their first year representative 'Yukio Okumura' enter. Jannet smirked 'Why not arrange for a red carpet?'  
She completely agreed to the fact that he was handsome and tall and on top of that a brilliant student. She could tell by the greedy looks of the teachers that they have an undying faith in his success. This irked her off but thought to keep her feelings to herself and show everyone her resolute through exams.

Yukio smiled at everyone and with slight blushing and stammering he made his way to his desk in front of Jannet. They were seated exactly in the middle of the classroom and under the hawk-eye of the teachers. Jannet hated herself but she couldn't help but feel lucky to sit near Yukio. Jannet like any other girl admired his good looks. What's not there to admire!  
Chocolate-brown hair-check.  
Beautiful turquoise eyes-check.  
Gentlemanliness-check.  
Brains-check.  
Built-check.  
'Argh! Stop Jannet, stop!' she screamed mentally to herself. She clutched her hair and tried to cover the blush that was trying to creep its way out.

"Are you alright?"

At the sound of his voice Jannet sat up in a jolt and scowled at him which was reciprocated by Yukio with the look of total confusion.  
"I'm totally fine." Jannet composed herself, ashamed by her behaviour. Right now she need not look back to see the number of death glares she received. Yukio supplied nothing further as the teacher entered the class to resume the first day till the end.

~~-o-~~

Isabel silently waited for Ayame to finish her chit-chat with a certain bluenette and judging by their placing he must be her new desk mate (if u can call it so). The guy seemed to be in a hurry so the conversation was halted. Ayame seemed to not mind the sudden ending and almost danced her way to Isabel. Seeing her ever enthusiastic best-friend made Isabel's mouth's corner to twitch into a small curve. This however didn't go unnoticed by the raven-head but she knew better than to mention it to the other.

"Did ya miss me?" Ayame used some different kind of accent.  
"Not even if hell freezes over!"  
"That's a pretty lame line"  
"Fit for a person such as yourself."  
"Hey! Don't go all elite on me."  
"As if." With that Isabel cut short the moot topic.

The girls walked down the huge corridor of the magnificent building to get in a form for extracurricular activity, where they had decided to meet Jannet. The person distributing the form said that the official club activities booth will be set up next week and also that we should look around and then decide.

The trio walked towards their assigned dormitory. They had arrived on the opening day and had arranged their beds and called shots on the beds. Fortunately for them all three were in the same dorm along with another girl who has still not showed up.

Isabel collected her toiletries and left for the common bathroom to wash up before sleep. She brushed her teeth at the end and it was then that her mind wandered off to the night when 'Johann Faust' payed them a visit carrying a badly wounded Jannet along with some soldiers. He said something about the Auber family estate burning in and killing everyone and at the nick of time 'he' was able to rescue Jannet.

For a few days Jannet kept hallucinating about some demon and silver fire but slowly with time everything returned back to normal. If Isabel remembered clearly, Jannet condition improved after Ayame gave her a lucky charm. The abrupt disappearance of Jannet hallucinations did ticked off as unnatural to Isabel but since Jannet condition improved she buried that thought in the back of her head. It was buried but it still persisted.

By the time Isabel came back, both the girls were fast asleep. She switched the light off and prayed for the happy days to persist forever. But something inside her gut said that that her wish was far from real.

* * *

**_A/N:_ I hope you liked the beginning. I know it is short and slow *dodges knives* and I've not given out much data for anyone to write a review *hides myself* but I would really be glad to receive any form of critics (since it is our life line)...**

**Ja ne~~**


End file.
